


Bit Late on Dinner

by derekstilinski



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Comfort Food, Eating, Feeding, Groping, Implied Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Self Confidence, Self-Acceptance, Self-Indulgent, Snacks & Snack Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: After a long, busy day, Genji treats himself to his leftovers as a midnight snack. McCree wanders in wondering where the smells are coming from, and turns into good company.- Slight canon change; Genji isn't completely robotic, and he isn't incredibly skinny





	Bit Late on Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Also let McCree be chubby

Most day lighting in the base is off, leaving the hallways lined with dim lights along the floor. It's quiet, save for some soft music somewhere in the base. And the sound of soft clattering, dishes being moved around. The light of the refrigerator illuminates even out into the hallway, a silhouette moving back and forth in the light.

 

Genji takes out his leftover soup too while he's at it, adding it to the dishes of food he's already got on the counter. Since coming back to valuing himself after a long while of hating himself and what’s been put into him for his survival, he's decided a lot of things. One of them being that he indulges himself; because he enjoys it, he deserves it, and some things on his list are essential to survival. Food is very much one of them. Life is too short for saying no to the things he wants.

 

It's been a really long day, awake just before the sun. Go to Zenyatta's area of the base and wake him, listen to his dreams while watching his sensors and processors switch into day mode. He doesn't have to do this, but he likes being awake before his master. Hours of training; gymnastics, climbing, weapons. A check up in the medical bay. It doesn't set him on edge like it used to.

 

He knows all of him wasn't salvageable, like his arm, and he knows all the implants are keeping him alive. His body in a case, parts being taken off slowly, when he's healthy enough for it. Some have to stay, like the ridge that now makes up the column in the middle of his neck and up the front of his jaw. The wires are the worst, but at least not all of them have to stay on his body at all times. He thanks whatever gods he needs to that his body took to the metal skeleton they fused into him, so they could save as much of him as possible.

 

Thankful for still having most of his skin, he's done well to keep it healthy and soft. Very soft in some areas. He's gained a good amount of weight since coming to the realization he deserves to be happy. Thanks to Zenyatta learning to cook from McCree, and McCree’s southern comfort food… He's added softness around his stomach and hips, on his thighs. Not to mention all the indulging he does for himself. Like now, as he heats the leftovers and transfers them to his table. Slices of steak and dumplings, dropped into his hot soup, tofu to melt in and thicken up the broth. Imported cheese and chilled grapes. Chocolates filled with fruit cremes and caramel. Chicken and fries left over from his lunch with Jack. A large slice of chocolate cake Torbjörn left when he last visited. Even that gets a few seconds of heat for the warmth to settle in and completely soften it again.

 

The smells are something wonderful, and it's an honest surprise this late at night, when McCree catches it on his way back from a card game and drinks with Reinhardt. He's easily drawn in, curious and a little bit tired. When he peeks behind the corner and sees the soft lights on Genji's prosthetic arm glowing, he smiles. “Little bit late on dinner, but you hit the marker on midnight snack.”

 

Genji's mouth turns up in a smile, turning away from the fridge to look at his close friend. He's dressed in heathered brown jogging pants, a well worn pastel blue shirt that hangs off his body, but Genji still catches the curve of his sides when he moves, how it clings just a little. He has his red poncho draped over him to keep him warm in the light chill of the evening, his hat settled on his head, and his boots on. The spurs click softly when he leans against the threshold of the room. Genji doesn't stop shuttling food to the table, “You know me, I have what I want whenever I feel it,”

 

McCree grins slowly, he knows that firsthand. He's moved with those impulses many times, happily too. Genji pulls a few cans of his favorite tea from the fridge and settles in excitedly, his stomach rumbling insistently, “Are you going to stand over there like a shadow in the night, Jesse?”

 

Genji smiles to himself when he hears McCree saunter slowly over and start to make himself a cup of coffee. Genji starts to eat, going for the cake first, and soon sees McCree settle down cross legged next to him at the table. Jesse holds the coffee cup between his hands, feeling the warmth, his metal fingers tapping gently against the ceramic when he adjusts his hold, “Dessert first. Sweet thing’s got a sweet tooth.”

 

Genji hums around a bite of the cake, moist and soft and just the right about of sweetness. Torbjörn adds coffee to his chocolate cakes, gives it a new dimension that Genji really favors. It just about melts on his tongue and it's incredible every time, like he's trying it for the first time. McCree watches him eat half the slice before offering him a bite. He smiles when McCree gives him a look, one he knows well, and takes what's offered, sliding his lips slowly off the fork to get all the frosting that would have been left behind. Genji wishes he were closer, less than the arm’s length they are now. He'd like to be settled between his thighs, he think that would be nice for tonight. But he lets the thought go in favor of enjoying his meal before it's cold. He eats three small squares of cheese while he arranges his soup closer, seeing the steam rise off it. He picks up his chopsticks and moves around the contents, picks up a dumpling and takes it whole into his mouth. It’s flavored so well, softened and kept warm by the soup, tasting so good. He makes a quiet noise over it, leaned over his bowl with the metal on his jaw steaming up.

 

“That good, sweet thing?” Jesse mumbles over the lip of his cup, looking at him with late night delight. Genji looks over at him with a smile, chewing happily, cheeks slightly pink at the little nickname. He nods and leans back in, picking up a slice of steak and folding it into his mouth as soon as he’s done enjoying the dumpling. He’s so happy about this, and when he brings the bowl to his lips, he feels the warmth of the soup, creamy and lovely from the tofu, spread all throughout his body as it hits his stomach. It sends shivers up the sensitive skin of his back, newly uncovered from the medically required armor plating just days ago. His shirts still have to be extra soft to keep him comfortable.

 

McCree’s fingers follow up the path of the shivers, making him arch just a little and lean into the touch like a satisfied cat. “Oh, ain’t you just a peach?” He runs his metal fingers up the back of Genji’s head, rubbing through his hair as Genji leans down to open his mouth wide for another whole dumpling, “Sweet as one… Round ‘n soft as one, too… Oh, and pink as well.”

 

“Jesse…” Genji mumbles around a full mouth, blush overtaking his cheeks and slowly washing down his neck. McCree takes a sip of his coffee and scratches at the back of Genji’s head, thumbs around one of the nodes hidden by his hair for when he needs to be plugged in for routine medical sessions, then he’s leaning closer to press a kiss high on Genji’s cheekbone. Genji hums and presses into it, chewing up his food while he breaks off a piece of chocolate. He must be successfully projecting how much he wants McCree with him right now, because here comes his lover, sidling up to him on his knees, pressing kisses to the back of his neck along his hairline.

 

“Yeah? Somethin’ you need?” McCree whispers to him, against his skin. He takes off his hat and sets it aside, then takes the tie off his robotic wrist and pulls his hair up into a small, haphazard bun. Some of his hair is too short, and it slips from the rest to frame his face and fall against the back of his neck. He spreads his knees to fit Genji’s body, hand sliding gently down his shoulder. He sees Genji’s hand hovering over the orange creme chocolate bar, pausing to feel how McCree’s getting close to him. He taps his arm to spur him on, “Go on, then.”

 

Genji picks up the shard of chocolate, having not followed the proper indents of the bar to break it off. The creme starts to drip lazily onto his fingers. He tilts his head back slightly as he maneuvers the piece to fit into his mouth, breaking it in half with his tongue before his fingers follow in, licked clean. It melts and coats his tongue, creamy chocolate and sweet orange creme. He follows it up by grabbing a piece of chicken and biting off as much as he can fit into his mouth. Still juicy, breaded parts crispy, so savory while it mixes with the orange chocolate. It feels so good on his empty stomach, to finally give himself something nice after such a long day. His hand goes down to rub his belly, just as a comfort while he eats. McCree leans over his shoulder and a kiss is put against the hinge of his jaw, then his hands are on Genji’s sides, squeezing slowly in the way that gets him two big handfuls of the softness he’s so fond of.

 

The soft and softly muffled moan he gets is indication that he’s enhancing Genji’s meal. It has him leaning forward to reach up to Genji’s chest, and take the zipper of his hoodie to open it up. Genji moves his hand aside to let him, swallowing his food as he watches McCree’s fingers bring his zipper down, and part the sides of his hoodie. His hands trail up and take the fabric from Genji’s bare shoulders, no shirt under it this time. The fleece lining felt nice and soft against his skin, so much that it was easy to forego wearing anything else in contact with his skin. McCree chuckles softly and lays Genji’s hoodie on top of his hat next to them, “Well, if this isn’t my lucky day… Skin looks a lot healthier, darlin’. And I can see those beauty marks now.”

 

Genji shivers when Jesse’s fingers touch his bare skin, still so sensitive even if it’s been a few days since the plating was taken off. The soft diamond shaped plates that line his spine are permanent, need to be to assist the skeleton on the inside. Feeling his other back pieces not there and that stay causes some weird sensation, but he’s sure he’ll get used to it. Especially if Jesse’s mouth on the junction where metal and skin meet is making a damn good impression like it is right now. Genji takes a deep breath, heart picking up at the feeling. McCree’s beard is certainly something new. “I went outside without a shirt… it would’ve burned if Angela hadn’t have sprayed on the protectant. But it formed a few freckles. I checked myself last night in the mirror.” He smiles softly to himself and takes another long sip of his soup, then picks up his chopsticks to go for another dumpling that had nudged his mouth.

 

McCree’s breath drifts across the top notch of his spine when he laughs, delighted. “Oh, did you? Took off your clothes and looked yourself over in that fancy full length mirror you got in your bedroom?” He curls around Genji when he leans down to eat the dumpling from the bowl, dragging his lips from his hairline, down. Soft, open mouthed kisses that makes Genji whine lightly with his mouth full. His hands find his sides again, so easy now to cup his hands around the curves, gently knead his fingers with adoring attention. Genji is so warm and soft, it’s no wonder McCree can’t keep his hands off him for long, in any sense of the saying.

 

Genji chews happily, smiles with full cheeks and talks with them too, “I did. I wanted to see how it was coming along, especially after a time out with Lena and my master in the sun.” His stomach feels comfortable, it’s not actively clenching with the beginnings of hunger pains anymore. It’s nice, a welcomed feeling, so comforting. He chews his dumpling more slowly now, still enjoying the taste as much as when he started. It makes him miss sweetness a little, so he reaches for the chocolate cake again, and takes a nice sized bite as soon as he’s swallowed the dumpling. He moans at the feeling of McCree’s tongue on his shoulder, soft and wet and so wonderful against his new skin. He can’t help when his shoulders bunch up on instinct, but McCree carries on, kissing the bunched muscles until he gets used to the feeling enough to relax again.

 

“And you saw how good you looked, didn’t ya?” Jesse asks, knowing full well Genji’s self esteem is built up beautifully. He’s watched Genji look at himself in the very same mirror they’re talking about, naked and flushed, with more armor pieces on than there are now. It’s a nice change from so long ago, where he’d barely look at himself at all. Genji doesn’t need his praise to feel good about himself, but he gives it anyway, because he simply can’t help himself. He presses his lips over a cluster of newly formed sun freckles lightly spread over Genji’s skin, “Mm, hell am I sayin’? Of course you did. Looked yourself over like you do while I’m still lounging like a sack of potatoes in bed. Got a nice view from there, so I ain’t about to complain… Bit too far away to touch, though.”

 

Genji squirms when McCree’s hands slip forward, both taking hold of his belly, little rounded and will surely be full by the time they’re done here. He keeps shoving cake into his mouth, half eaten bite, two, three. Just to get enough in his mouth before he has to set the plate and fork down, lay his hands over McCree’s. He leans back against McCree’s chest, solid and cushioned against his sensitive back. He presses food into his cheeks so he can manage a few words, “Jesse… You know how. You may.”

 

McCree grins and rubs slow circles into Genji’s belly, pressing down lightly just the way he likes. His robotic hand can’t help but sneak up to his chest, grab just a little. Genji’s chest has been filling out nicely, getting soft like the rest of him. When Genji wiggles and makes a little gasping noise, that hand goes back to rubbing three flat fingers in little ovals over his upper stomach, to soothe the gathering fullness. Genji’s so thankful McCree found him, his presence enhances his meal time with another kind of indulgence; being adored. He lets Jesse keep touching him, and feels the affectionate way he lines kisses along his skin. Over his shoulders when he reaches over to open a can of tea, over his bicep when he picks up his chopsticks to fit more steak into his mouth. Across the back of his neck while he chews and moans, enjoying the flavors, the warmth, the attention. Jesse even kisses his prosthetic arm, all metals and artificial muscle weave, filled with circuits and technology. He gets cheeky and tongues one of the tubes that stick out, and Genji snorts with laughter, turning slightly to shove chicken into his mouth.

 

Jesse laughs around his mouthful and eats it easily, fingers squishing Genji’s extra fat for fun, and knowing he likes it from the way Genji sags against him all relaxed. Genji takes a nice few swallows of his tea, then switches off from eating a handful of grapes and squares of cheese. Crisp juiciness from the grapes, paired with the creamy saltiness of the cheese. He lets it linger on his tongue after each bite, and McCree joins in to feed him a chocolate filled with caramel. A delighted noise leaves his mouth as the caramel spreads over his tongue, a burst of sweetness. He opens his mouth eagerly for two more pieces McCree’s fingers offer up into his mouth. He’s getting full as he eats another piece of chicken and a few fries, but he wants to finish this, wants to make sure he enjoys everything he’s set out to. Thankfully McCree is there to rub at the firmness of his stomach and pull his soup bowl closer as encouragement to keep going.

 

“Doin’ so good. Do you feel good?” Jesse leans over to take a sip of his coffee after finishing the chicken. He’s back immediately, nuzzling the back of his neck, nibbling on his earlobe. Genji hums his affirmative answer, bringing another dumpling up out of his soup. There’s only a few left in the bowl, along with the steak, and little more than a third of liquid left. He’s slower now when he bites into the dumpling, and only takes half into his mouth for the time being. McCree’s hands rubbing his belly give him a nice comfort, and help him to keep going.

 

He stuffs in the other half of the dumpling before he’s swallowed all the first half, and leans back against his lover for comfort. He chews and rests his head back, and McCree nudges his head to the side. He kisses up Genji’s neck, lips and slow tongue, just the barest amount of teeth when he finds it convenient. He’d mark up Genji’s neck but right now isn’t the time, this is softness and filling indulgence. McCree blushes just a bit at the thought. _Filling him_. He squeezes Genji’s sides because they deserve attention, feels him arch and breathe a little heavier. Genji moans as soon as his mouth is empty, takes a moment to rub his own belly and take a few deep breaths. McCree grabs his can of tea and brings it up to his lips, and he drinks when it’s tipped up, until it’s empty. After dropping the can down onto the table, it’s now when McCree grabs his chin and turns his head, leaning himself forward for a kiss. It’s slow, makes him shiver when McCree’s tongue slides into his mouth effortlessly. He reaches back and comes into contact with McCree’s thighs, digs his fingers in while they kiss. Jesse’s hands drag up his body and grab at his chest, knowing it’s a sensitive spot. They grope at each other, Genji turning enough to grab for Jesse’s hip, biting at his lower lip to encourage him to keep going.

 

McCree groans into Genji’s mouth and pulls back, grabbing more chocolate. He slides it between their mouths, resting against Genji’s bottom lip, “You finish your meal.” Genji whines, but McCree knows he wants to finish it, he always does. He probably would’ve already if he hadn’t come here and made himself part of it. He raises his eyebrows and nods slightly, and Genji parts his reddened lips enough to let the chocolate slip in. McCree cups his cheek, gives him light kisses; over his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, his forehead. Barely touching his skin, while his hand continues pressing and soothing his stomach. Genji finishes the chocolate and catches McCree’s lips in a quick peck, gives him a playful smile before turning back to eat the remaining dumplings and steak from his soup. It takes McCree encouraging him, guiding him to keep the bowl up as he drinks the remaining soup.

 

The cheese and grapes are gone next, the rest of the fries. Genji opens the other can of tea, whines softly when McCree presses a little too much on the middle of his stomach. “M’sorry, darlin’.” Jesse whispers, adjusting his hands to be more soothing. He watches Genji enjoy the last of the chicken, chewing slow, like he does when he’s full and full turns to contentment and even sleepiness. He lays his head on Genji’s shoulder and focuses on the feeling of touching him, listening to the little noises he makes. He saves the cake for last, and eats around the plate so the last bite is the absolute best. A good heft of creamy frosting, indulgent filling and spongy cake. He takes that last bite with a smile, pulling the fork away from his mouth clean. He runs his finger along the plate to swipe up the last of the frosting. He lets the plate settle on the table with a small clatter after, takes a small sip of his tea, then rests back against McCree with a huff. He feels warm, comfortably full… a little over full, if he’s honest. He’s so pleased, he’s enjoyed himself. McCree has just made it better.

 

Genji reaches back and runs his fingers through McCree’s hair, affectionate and happy, “Jesse… Would you like to take me to bed?” He hears a deep rumble and feels lips against the top of his spine. His facial hair makes him wiggle lightly, it feels overwhelming but in a nice way.

 

McCree wraps his arms around him and holds him for a moment, face smushed against him, eyes closed. He rocks them slightly, then takes a deep breath and brings his mouth up to Genji’s ear, “Is that sleep, or a more special invitation?” He chuckles softly, licking his lips, “Or is it me tucking you into bed because you’re choosing to be lazy?”

 

Genji laughs, shifting his weight to try and see him. McCree pulls back and picks up his hoodie, gently getting him back into it. It doesn’t get zipped up, but it feels nice and soft against him. McCree’s beard has irritated his skin slightly, but it’s easily forgivable for the way it makes him feel. The dishes aren’t taken care of, they just both rise from the floor, Genji huffing at the fullness but it’s not out of frustration. He’s happy to be getting to bed. “Can it be all of them?”

 

“You always want the most.” McCree takes his hand and has his free one on his lower back, leading him towards his bedroom. He knows the sheets are going to be incredibly soft, room just the right temperature, and Genji’s going to be very lovely to hold.

 

“Well yes, didn’t you see my dinner?” Genji grins at him, and takes McCree by the front of his shirt, pulling him along a little quicker, “And I’ve got a good-looking cowboy all to myself, who’s going to be a very nice pillow.”

 

“That all I am?” McCree jokes as he takes off his boots at the door of Genji’s room. Genji wraps his arms around his neck and his hands trail up to take his hair out of the tie. He runs his fingers through it, nails trailing up the back of his head lightly, to make him shiver in that delightful way it always does.

 

“All I’m saying, is that you’re a little soft too… And I want it with me.” Genji tells him, tiredness at the edges of his voice, adoration when he says the word ‘soft’. If McCree blushes, Genji doesn’t say a thing about it. He just pulls him towards bed, gets him out of his clothes so it’s easier for him to give some of the affection back, to McCree’s softness this time. McCree isn’t as confident in it as Genji is, but he’s sure he’s making a world of difference… if the overjoyed noises are anything to go by.


End file.
